Everyone Battles for Earth
by Otariiday
Summary: AU, where the Coalition comes to help, liberate the Earth from Sendak's reign. What shenanigans could possibly happen? Ships: Allurance, Kacxa, Shunk.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanficiton I ever wrote, and its the first one with Chapters. I personally LOVED VLD and was devastated when it ended. Also lets be honest the ending itself was like the end of Infinity war, a huge agape mouth situation. Anyay, I hope you like this story. Its an laternative universe story for the battle for earth against Sendak, but with the twist of the Coalition alliance being there for support. Hope you all like it.**

Post-season 6, after "The Journey Within"

"Please get word to Voltron….(Static crackles) We need help." The transmission feed cut off the screen went dark. Everyone, was staring with the mouths open and disbelief on the faces. Some were praying it wasn't true, others were thinking the worst was now to come. But everyone knew one thing for sure. They had a fight to win.

"Pidge, how old is this video?" Shiro asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Its a few months old. No more than 6." Pidge replied as she checked her monitors as the data of the video came through.

"Can you broadcast that message any further?" Shiro asked again.

"Yeah, but how much-"

"As far as you can, maximum broadcast," Shiro said as he cut her off. Already thinking, calculating, planning for what to do.

"On it. Hunk, program a drone and send it towards...Olkarion."

"I don't think we need to." Hunk said as he checked his radar and other monitors. As a grin began to spread onto his face. "This message has already reached a ship, in fact, its reached an entire rebel fleet!"

"Open a channel, broadcast to them immediately!" Allura shouted.

They did, and on their screens appeared Rolo and Matt.

**(A few days later)**

Voltron flew through the atmosphere of Earth with it sword gleaming in the sunlight as it came towards the Galaxy Garrison base and cut a Galra cruiser midship and an explosion followed. The green lion arm then came up and it opened its mouth to fire a shot and the next cruiser across, and it caused another explosion and a destroyed ship.

More ships flew through the opening that had been created and the orange hexagon particle barrier of Garrison base opened up slightly as the ships flew in. But not all of them.

There was a large gate with a road leading away from the compound and a battle was raging on the ground in a number of destroyed buildings and other rubble. The purple blasts of Galra lasers could be seen and the orange blasts of the Garrison weapons were firing back. But it was clear that the Garrison soldiers were losing the battle. They were being pushed back and the heavy tanks and artillery were simply being overrun and destroyed by the Galra cruiser that was providing air cover and unloading more sentries and other soldiers. Three coalition shuttles and two Marmoran ships flew towards the battle. The Coalition ships landed behind the Garrison soldiers and unloaded as Coalition soldiers began emerging to assist in the battle. Taujeeriens, Balmerans, other Aliens emerged. But most important was Coalition officer Matt Holt as she was the first one out and immediately approached commander Iverson who was firing a rifle with not much effect.

"Commander Iverson, use this!" Matt said that as he threw a new rifle to Iverson, one with an energy signature that was blue instead of orange.

"Lieutenant Holt! It's good to see you!." Iveson said as he looked behind him and saw his first alien, it was a puigian. Iverson raised his rifle towards them as a reaction. But when the Puigian then aimed and took a shot that whizzed past his shoulder. Iverson spun around and found a Galran sentry soldier who had approached him and was about to kill him with a blade that had emerged from its arm, but its head had been blown off by the shot.

"They are members of the Voltron Coalition. Don't worry." Matt said this as he sprinted towards the nearest Galra sentry with his bow staff like Donatello and whacked him with it and another to the sentries right. Iverson was right behind him as he moved forward blasting robots that he saw wherever. "There is a small encampment up ahead with many wounded members of the Garrison and human rebellion. We need to get them back inside the base." Iverson said as she crouched down next to Matt behind some cover.

"I'll let them know." Matt raised his left arm and a small hologram appeared on his wrist. He began speaking into it. "This is Matt Holt. This is a search and rescue fight. Move towards the cluster of buildings due north and prepare to evac wounded."

"This is Commander Iverson. We have friendly reinforcements. Be advised they are aliens but are here to help. Continue defending gate and retrieving wounded."

"Understood." Was the response given by battle commanders over the next few seconds.

Iverson looked in the sky and saw two-three pointed silver ships fly over the left flank of the enemy and he saw two dozen large figures jump out and sprint towards the battle without hesitation. They had black armor with purple engravings and various kinds of swords and other blades. Iverson saw them literally slice through the Galra robots with incredible speed as they cut off the enemy from the battle for a brief moment.

"Advance!" "Advance!" "Charge!" "Forward!" Were some of the commands he heard as he and Garrison defenders along with aliens of varying shapes colors and sizes surged forward to what looked like a destroyed checkpoint about a kilometer from the base doors. Iverson looked above and saw Voltron shooting and cutting Galra cruisers with great speed. It was just as Sam Holt had shown them in his Transmitter he said he got from the Paladins. He wondered where their Castle of Lions was. But that didn't matter at the moment, what did matter was getting the wounded Garrison soldiers to safety inside of the base. Iverson entered a structure on his left and inside he found some members of the Garrison shooting through windows and Coalition aliens following right behind him. Some went began administering first aid, other went to the windows and holes in the walls to provide cover.

Iverson went to the nearest wounded soldier he could find and pulled them up. The soldier's leg was bad so Iverson helped him hobble as they prepared to move back to the base. There were jeeps and a troop transport outside. "Are you alright soldier?" He asked as they began moving to a transport. "My leg bad, I don't think we can win this fight."

"We don't have to," Iverson said as he pulled the soldier out of the door. He said as his face went white with the pain of moving his leg, it was likely sprained Iverson though. "Safety you must get to, follow us." A Balmeran said as he covered Iveson to a troop transport. This lasted for about 20 minutes. Garrison soldiers and aliens escorting wounded to the carriers for safety, especially strong ones like the Blades and Balmerans carried two soldiers with their arms.

"That's everyone, at least everyone alive lets book!" An alien said that as he hopped into the troop transport that was nearly full. Other soldiers and aliens were both inside the vehicle or holding on outside. They sped back to the garrison base, the doors shut behind them as more purple Galran lasers came from behind and damaged the door, but everyone was safe.

Meanwhile, outside Voltron was battling the Galra cruisers with furious speed. With its sword, it slashed a cruiser in half, with its shield it bashed another away, and then with a large yellow cannon it blasted into the sky and many explosions followed from smaller fighter closing in.

"Good work team. We have to give everyone cover as they get inside the base!" Keith shouted as his right arm went forward with his controls to jab the sword into another cruiser.

"Paladins, everyone is safe inside, you are clear to enter the base."

Voltron disbanded in a colorful flash of light and the lions quickly flew inside the hole of th particle barrier that let the friendly ships enter the base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two, I hope you all like it. How this is giong to work is I'm giong to post a chapter from the persoective of each little gruop of characters. My personal favorite will come soon.**

The lions immediately landed and the Paladins ran out along ready to help however they could. It was a mad bustle all over the base. Coalition shuttles were being unloaded: food, supplies, weapons, even power generators to boost the particle barrier were being wheeled inside the base. Olkarions mainly directed and wheeled the devices, and Sam Holt directing them,other Garrison students running alongside them amazed at the sights of their first aliens.

The paladins looked around and they saw familiar faces form all places of their travels. Hunk spied some Balmerans and went to look for Shay. Pidge and Olkarions and went to help them with engineering and tech. Keith went off to find blades, and hopefully Krolia and Kolivan. Allura and Lance then went to go and Coran, Shiro and the rest of the Lion's passengers who had been sent forward in advance on a Galra ship (like in the episode "know your enemy") a few hours earlier.

(Lance and Allura)

The two of them walked down the corridor of the Garrison base and Allura looked around somewhat confused by the architecture and colors chosen. Lance couldn't help but feel nostalgic. To the Paladins their comrades with had been about 2 years to them. But to the rest of the universe, it had been about 5 in total due to the time dilation they experienced primarily with their battle with Lotor and the tears in reality they had to fix. A lot of Lance's classmates in the Garrison had graduated the academy and gone onto be fully fledged members of the Garrison already, so that was a little sour to him but it didn't matter much because he thought to be a Paladin ousted being a Garrison pilot 100 to 1.

"This is the main Garrison compound, it where all of the students have their quarters. I think that Coran, Romelle, Shiro, Kosmo, and Kaltenecker are in the main hangar." Lance said as they walked down the halls towards the building. Lance knew where the hangar was

"This is a strangely designed building, it's not very organized or symmetrical, how do you not get lost?" Allura wasn't wrong, when they were in space nearly all of the structures and spaceships, especially the Castle of Lions, were very symmetrical buildings. Enough that they could be cut in half and you would find a near identical pattern on the other side.

"Most earth facilities and buildings are built one section at a time. The hangar was built before the simulator building, so it's not aligned with it at all. And while the classrooms are in long straight rectangles, the barracks were built in a hexagon pattern even though they are connected by just one hallway. It's confusing until you walk around for a bit." Lance said as they went down a hallway and through a set of double doors. This one was decently crowded, It was near the medical bay and the mess hall. Soldiers were being bandaged, and they were eating as quickly as they could. Lance couldn't blame them, in battle food doesn't always come 3 times a day. Several aliens turned heads as they saw them, recognizing two of the great paladins. Other Garrison students looked and saw Lance, confused by what they were seeing, they were just going with the flow. Not really understanding how these aliens came, or for most of them what they were eating really. But others were even more bewildered because they hadn't seen Lance in a long time. His entire class went to a memorial service for him, Hunk, and Pidge and only 3 years ago was it publically released that Lance was in space, alive, and fighting aliens in a giant robot with aliens light years away.

Lance spied some iced tea in the cafeteria lunch line, it had been 5 years since he had any. "Hey Allura, you want a drink?" Lance asked as he glanced over at her.

"Um, sure?," Allura said that as she came up behind him with a quizzical look. Wondering what he was thinking.

"I know we are fighting a war, but I am thirsty," Lance said that as he led Allura over to the cooler, but along the way, he was stopped by a group of Garrison pilots and Soldiers.

"Lance McClain?" The leader of the group said. There were about 10 of them, all looked very worn out a battle-scarred. This one, in particular, he was a few inches taller than lance, about the same body structure as Hunk, and had jet black hair that went backward like a wave. He snarled the comment with his teeth showing.

"Yeah, that's me," Lance said as he turned to face him. This guy looked about age, but that was not very for sure due to all of the time dilation. (So I'm just going to ignore it all) The guy wound up and socked Lance in the jaw. Lance stumbled backward, the entire room went silent and a few other tough aliens went to back up the Paladin. "What the quiznack was that for?" Lance said as he moved his jaw testing to see if it was broken or if teeth were out. Allura took a look at it.

"That was for fighting these stupid purple Galra and causing the invasion of earth. Do you have any idea how many lives were lost because you and your stupid little group didn't give them those dumb lions?"

Then Allura went and grabbed the guy by the shirt and hoisted him up a few feet in the air.

"Do you know how many more lives would have been lost if they had. Do you know just why these Galra want the Lions? Why they want Voltron?" He shook his head, a little bewildered at her strength. "It's because its the most powerful creation in the history of the universe. Lance, the rest of the Paladins, even all of these other rebellion fighters have experienced the anger and loss you are feeling, but if you're going to blame us for this, then it makes you like them. Move forward, and fight the real enemy" Allura said that as she thrusted and released the guy back into his little crowd, and then dragged Lance as they walked away continuing on their journey towards the hangar.

"Well, that was not how I expected this to go," Lance said that as he checked his jaw in the reflection of a window.

"I don't think we should dwell on it. If he can't see the big picture of this war then that's his fault." Now let me see your mouth, I may be able to heal it." Lance turned and Allura examined it, her hand cupped his chin as she turned his head. Allura smiled, and then close her eyes and her hands glowed a light blue. Lance could feel the soreness residing in his mouth and in a moment it felt a lot better.

"Thanks, Allura. Now, let's get to the hangar and see everyone. We've kept them waiting long enough." Lance said as they continued on.

"Good, maybe there we can get a drink." Allura sadi as Lance stopped and smiled sheepishly realizing they never actually got what they went to the eating hall for.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last, and part of it is stolen from the show, but I hope you all like it. This is my personal favorite of the Paladins seeing their loved ones again. As a preview, Keiths delinquent past is catching up to him.**

Keith jogged towards the group of Marmorans he saw. They were regrouping, panting from the sprinting and those that had helped the group of wounded soldiers onto stretchers and on their way to the medical bay. To Keiths right he saw a male Marmoral with a sickle for his weapon and he was easing a Garrison soldier onto a stretcher, it looked that he had been thrown off by an explosion of some kind judging by all the dirt and burns, but he wasn't missing limbs. The blade removed his hood and the mask came down revealing his Galran face, Keith didn't recognize him, but the Blade recognized Keith and he smiled and nodded at him. However the Garrison soldier and the medic attending did not quite react the same way.

"Um, thanks...but we...got it from here." The medic said that has he hurried off a little to quickly. The Blade's name was Foraz, and he had been a member of the Blades since the empire split apart. He knew who Keith was, but he had never done a mission with him.

"Hello Paladin, my name is Foraz. It is good to see you alive and well after all this time." He said as he extended his arm and Keith shook it.

"I'm just glad to see more Marmoran members, after that whole excursion with Macidus." Keith said as she shuddered at the thought of fighting in that sewer cave with Cosmo. He still felt the cold and fear of that place, and the worry of saving everyone and Kolivan.

"I must give you my thanks for saving us from that trap. You prevented the deaths of many Blades and the structure of our organization."

"Are Krolia and Kolivan anywhere?" Keith said as he looked up hopefully.

"Right behind you?" Said a gruff and tall voice. Keith turned around and saw a tall galran in Marmoran robes with a large scar down his face, red marks on his head, and a grin/smirk on his face. He had his sword at his waist and his arms crossed in a badass figure. Behind him was another marmoran soldier in similar robes, declaring her rank. She had her hood and mask off, and her blade was on her back. Her hair was much shorter around her head but a bit longer down her back, and her face had large whisker/scar marks on her cheeks. She was smiling and looked at keith with happiness. Keith walked past the taller Galran, Kolivan, and then went to hug and embrace Krolia, the other Marmoran, his mother.

"Keith, it's so good to see you again. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom, but we're not done yet. We still have a planet to liberate." Keith said as he stepped back. Cosmo quickly poofed into existence next to Keith, Foraz and some humans jumped back at the sight of the cosmic wolf, but Keith just scratched his ears and when they saw Cosmo liking it they were at ease more.

"Cadet Kogane!" A deep voice barked and shouted from a nearby transport vehicle. Keith turned and saw an old familiar face. It was Commander Iverson. He was walking over to him, with some others in heel. Keith instinctively stood at attention and saluted Iverson, an action which Kolivan Krolia and Foraz looked at quizzically. "Yes sir."

Iverson stood over him for a moment, looking at his old troublesome student, and then slumped his shoulders a bit and began speaking slowly. "I know you and I have had our differences in the past, but I owe you an apology for how I expelled you from the Cadet Program. I have heard about all you have done. I was wrong about you." Iverson said as many of the Garrison members looked at him with surprise, including Keith. Some considered Iverson an ingrate. "Um...Thank you sir, but in all honesty I wasn't the best Cadet back then. I owe you an apology as well. Call it even?" Keith said this as he extended his hand for a shake, and Iverson took it.

"You were expelled from school!" Krolia shouted as Keith turned with a new feeling inside to face his mom. He had never felt the worry and stress of an angry parent. 'Oh quiznack' he thought as Krolia had on a serious look that honestly really scared Keith. "Uh.. Yeah I was mom." Keith said as he looked at her with panic."

Iverson stood there for a moment and let it sink it, and then his eyes flew open and his body tensed, he pointed a hand at Krolia. "She is you mother!" Iverson shouted as he and many Garrison members once again stared in shock and surprise. Keith looked to Kolivan for help. But he just shook his head, as if to say 'you're on your own here,' and was quietly laughing just as Foraz was. Keith groaned as he walked towards th facility with Krolia and Iverson in tow talking to him. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone, I know I have been gone a long time and that this show is old, but I never finished posting everything I wrote so here is another chapter. It focuses on a pretty underrated ship. Hope you all like it.**

Hunk and Pidge jogged towards the unloading ships. Coalition aliens were unloading anything and everywhere. Wounded, weapons, spare parts, there were even crates of small Balmeran crystals. A lot of humans looked at the aliens with hesitation, but they went with it because they could see that they were clearly their allies. Pidge and Hunk both spied a familiar orange and green shuttle, they looked at one another, grinned, and then sprinted towards the ship. They ran past aliens, and humans, and crates as the doors of the shuttle opened, and out stepped Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer, their old friends, who also stole the blue lion. They soon after made up for it by joining the Voltron Coalition. Pidge immediately went and wrapped herself around Beezer in a hug that only a fangirl could do, she loves that Robot. Hunk went and gave Rolo one of those guy handshake hug things. (I do them myself but I don't know what they are called). Nyma also gave Hunk a hug as well.

"Hunk, is that you?" A voice came from behind, and Hunk turned and saw Shay, she had her hands clasped over her mouth in surprise (I would say she is crying but I don't know or think Balmerans can cry). Hunk broke away from Rolo and Nyma, and then ran and gave her a bear hug as she did the same. "Gone, for years you were. I didn't think I would see you again."

"I'm sorry Shay, for leaving everyone, but I'm here now, and I'm here to fight and help." Hunk said as he looked at her.

"Katie!" Hunk and Pidge looked towards the facility and they saw Colleen Holt running towards them with tears in her eyes, well really Pidge more so. The two ran towards one another and then collapsed on the ground in hugs, tears, and smiles. "I missed you every day. I'm so glad you're home." Colleen exclaimed as they hug as mother and daughter. Pidge just cried and laughed, just thrilled to be home.

Missing Background:

What had happened was 4 days earlier when Voltron came through the Nebula and found the message and traveling Rebel fleet, much planning went into how best to proceed with this unique situation. Matt had been in contact with his father for some time, telling them the Coalition was coming to Earth as a rallying point for surviving Coalition members and Blades. Unfortunately, as they were traveling towards the planet Sendak beat them to it and the planet had been conquered. At about then Voltron emerged from the Nebula, and a plan was formed. The Garrison could not mount an attack on their own, they needed the Coalition weapons in order the make an actual response attack against their invaders. The Coalition was in a similar but opposite situation, they had ample supplies and weapons, but not enough soldiers or ships to mount such an attack. If only a ship went down 5 times the usual lives would be lost due to the wounded and cramped ships. In addition, there was not have enough time to integrate the technology into human tech and create more new weapons. This plan was created to put all the cards on the table and go for an all-out rally point and counterattack campaign that consisted of Voltron creating a path for the Coalition ships, and them flooding into the Garrison base, and then mounting a planet-wide liberation and counter-attack. This plan was risky because then Sendak would know the Coalition was at Earth and so were the Lions and their paladins. What made this plan plausible, in the long run, was that they defeated a decent amount of Galra cruisers on the way in, a few dozen, and it would take time for them to close in on the Garrison base. So now was the time to quickly meet, plan, and counterattack. It was near dusk when the Paladins attacked, the plan was to stage the counter-attack in the morning.


End file.
